Large-scale construction work such as construction of plant requires a huge amount of construction materials. To manage such huge amount of construction materials, various techniques have been suggested for attaching bar codes or RFID tags holding identification information of construction materials to construction materials and for managing the construction materials.
For example, patent document 1 discloses a management system in which a terminal device for reading barcode or RFID is provided in a storage location or the like of construction material, and when construction material is received into or snipped from the storage location or the like, identification information and position information of the construction material are acquired and stored in database to manage movement history of construction materials.
In a conventional system, it is possible to retrieve and identify which material storage location has stored target construction material. Also, if detailed location information is acquired in advance when construction material has arrived, even if the material storage place is very large, it is still possible to thereafter retrieve position information to efficiently find target construction material.